swse_omnibusfandomcom-20200214-history
Treat Injury
Use this skill to keep a badly wounded friend from dying, to heal the injured, or to treat a diseased or poisoned character. Skill Traits Skill Applications Biotech Repair Trained only Requires biotech tool kit You can perform any of the following functions of the Treat Injury skill on a bioengineered creature or “living” biotech object: first aid, heal damage, revivify, treat disease, treat poison, and treat radiation. You take a −5 penalty on Treat Injury checks made to repair biotech unless you have the Biotech Specialist feat. First Aid Saga Edition Core Rules|page=74}} Requires medpac As a full-round action, you can administer first aid to an unconscious or wounded creature. If you succeed on a DC 15 Treat Injury check, the creature regains a number of hit points equal to its character level, +1 for every point by which your check result exceeds the DC. Using a medical kit grants a +2 equipment bonus on your skill check. If the skill check succeeds, the tended creature cannot benefit from additional first aid for 24 hours. Long-Term Care Saga Edition Core Rules|page=74}} If you tend to a creature for 8 consecutive hours, that creature regains hit points equal to its character level in addition to those recovered from natural healing. A creature can only benefit from long-term care once in a 24-hour period. You can tend one creature at a time if untrained, or up to six simultaneously if trained. You can’t give long-term care to yourself. Perform Surgery Trained only Requires surgery kit You can perform surgery to heal damage to a wounded creature, remove a persistent condition, or install a cybernetic prosthesis. Any of these operations requires 1 hour of uninterrupted work, at the end of which time you must make a Treat Injury check. If you fail your check, the surgery does not yield any benefit (but any resources used are still lost). In addition, if you fail your check by 5 or more, the creature takes damage equal to its damage threshold. If this damage reduces the creature to 0 hit points, it dies. * Heal Damage: You can make a DC 20 Treat Injury check to perform surgery on a wounded creature, healing an amount of damage equal to the creature’s Constitution bonus (minimum 1) × the creature’s character level. If you fail the check, the creature instead takes damage equal to its damage threshold. If the creature was already at 0 hit points, it dies unless it can spend a Force Point to save itself. You can perform surgery on yourself to heal damage, but you take a −5 penalty on your skill check. Performing surgery to heal damage also removes any persistent conditions afflicting the target. * Install a Cybernetic Prosthesis: You must have the Cybernetic Surgery feat to install a cybernetic prosthesis on a living being. At the end of the procedure, make a DC 20 Treat Injury check. If the check succeeds, the prosthesis is installed properly. If the check fails, the prosthesis is not properly installed; however, you can try again after another uninterrupted hour of surgery. You can install a cybernetic prosthesis on yourself, but you take a −5 penalty on your skill check. Revivify Saga Edition Core Rules|page=75}} Trained only Requires medicall kit As a full-round action, you can revive a creature that has just died. You must reach the dead creature within 1 round of its death to revive it, and you must succeed on a DC 25 Treat Injury check. If the check succeeds, the creature is unconscious instead of dead. If the check fails, you are unable to revive the creature. Temporary Mending Trained only You can make temporary repairs to any damaged or disabled biotech object or vehicle. Temporary mending requires a full-round action followed by a successful DC 20 Treat Injury check. You take a −5 penalty on the check unless you have the Biotech Specialist feat. If you use a biotech tool kit, you gain a +5 equipment bonus on the check. A temporarily mended device gains +2 steps on the condition track and heals 1d8 hit points. At the end of the scene or encounter, the temporarily mended device moves −5 steps along the condition track and is disabled. Treat Disease Saga Edition Core Rules|page=75}} Trained only Treating a diseased character requires 8 hours. At the end of that time, make a Treat Injury check against the disease’s DC. If the check succeeds, the patient is cured and no longer suffers any ill effects (including persistent conditions caused by the disease). You can treat one creature at a time if untrained, or up to six simultaneously if trained. Treat Poison Saga Edition Core Rules|page=75}} Trained only Requires medicall kit As a full-round action, you can treat a poisoned character. Make a Treat Injury check; if the result equals or exceeds the poison’s DC, you successfully detoxify the poison in the character’s system and the patient no longer suffers any ill effects (including persistent conditions caused by the poison). Treat Radiation Saga Edition Core Rules|page=75}} Requires medicall kit Treating an irradiated character requires 8 hours. At the end of that time, make a Treat Injury check against the radiation’s DC. If the check succeeds, the patient is cured and no longer suffers any ill effects (including persistent conditions caused by the radiation). You can treat one creature at a time if untrained, or up to six simultaneously if trained. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Character Category:Skills Category:Core Rules Category:Legacy Era